Until we find a way
by Sky Venom
Summary: Short little story, happening after S4E14, when Klaus shows some mercy towards Tyler, but Caroline is still not pleased with it. Actually, have you ever thought about why Klaus didn't leave that time? I did, you can read the result now.
1. Message

Until we find a way...

1.

After Tyler, then Klaus left, Caroline became too upset to do anything at all - even to breath; thank God she didn't need it anymore. She just wanted to fix it. That's why she is still living, to fix all the crap her friends create, because she is the only one capable of cleaning up _smartly_. And she failed... She couldn't think of anything else than _where the hell she made any mistake?_ Of course, she hadn't! It's just a stupid story about two cocky alpha male who fight each other. The realization of what may have caused the conflict between them was painful, because it led back to her: she was who these two were fighting for. Then again, she became the only one to solve the problem - _she_ was the problem, and this made her angry. What should she do about it? Should have she run away? Should have she died back then when the bigger jerk ordered the lesser to bite her, and of course Tyler obeyed? She didn't even know who to blame for it. Maybe her mother, since it was her who invited Klaus into their house to cure her that night...

That was the most ridiculous idea she had ever had, so instead of getting angrier she decided to act. She didn't know exactly what, but maybe she can think while walking along the streets... but when she accidentally arrived at the Originals mansion, she wanted to back out. She couldn't make up any plan, and it frightened her, she never liked to improvise, but her instincts led her here for a reason, so it was time to act. The hope Klaus had already left was still there, so after inhaling once deeply, she rang and waited.

The whole time of the world passed until someone opened that door. Klaus, of course.

"What more can I do for you, love?" He sounded annoyed.

"Um... I... I just wanted to speak to you."

"About what?"

"About what just happened?" she guessed. It may be a long, long conversation, if he is willing to talk, she might gain some time for Tyler, or even more mercy... Well, her hopes were higher than stars on the sky.

"I have no wish to talk about it."

"But I need..."

"Maybe you do, but I'm in a great hurry to pack and leave, so you should go home and enjoy yourself or whatever you want."

"You don't have to go after him immediately," she suggested. "He's already left town, do these few minutes really matter?"

Klaus stared at her as if he didn't understand her problem.

"And I've already said that I won't talk about it any more. Anyway, love, why do you think I believe that you're not just trying to gain some time for your boy and you can say anything at all what is interesting enough for me to listen?"

"Why do you need to do this so much?" she screamed at him.

"Because he deserves," he smirked "and you may think that I can ever be the good guy but ask any friend of yours, they may not admit to your face, but they _all_ are the happiest for me leaving town." He disappeared for a moment and brought a small bag. "Even if the price is Tyler also leaving and never returning, because they all consider me the greatest evil in this whole world, who actually cannot be killed, so they are eager to do anything to get rid of me. Even if it costs your heart bleeding. However, you shouldn't be so sad, since when they arrive from their little holiday, they will consider your Tyler a martyr and you a real friend, and you all can live your happily ever after. So, love, now I'm leaving and you get all your friends and dare not try to ask for more."

"That's all? Seriously? Are you really a crazy maniac, who either kills my boyfriend or all my other friends?" He made her more and more desperate; she was hopeful before, but he seemed to ignore anything else than his revenge. This saddened her, but made her furious as well. "Perhaps is this how you try to seduce me? Because that's why I would never ever return your feelings, because nothing else matters to you than your feared alpha position. You're constantly scared to lose it - God, you're afraid of losing it against _Tyler_!"

"You must have been thinking about it much, Caroline," he mocked her.

"No, I just saw the way you were always acting, but you know what?" she hissed, while a new idea got in her mind. "I'll let you go. Now. I don't care, but since you will probably find him before us, I dare to ask you to deliver a message. Well, enough to say in words, but..."

_'Too bad, I'm rambling again'_ she thought and took a deep breath. Then, she leaned closer to Klaus, and shortly kissed him.

"I send this to him. Until we find a way," she told him looking in the eyes, then turned her back on him, just to run away on vampire speed.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, please, share your opinion! And thanks for reading :) Sky_


	2. Clean!

2.

Cleaning is the best method to clear one's head – repeated Caroline for the thousandth time for herself this morning. Thank God Elena's house was a total mess, but after hours of hard work, it looked better.

Yes, she was a control freak. Yes, she hated when things got out of her hands. Yes, she hated when she met someone more strong-willed than her… but that hatred wasn't constant, more a constantly changing and storming and deepening connection. She had never been really wanted before. Yes, boys liked her, she was pretty and chatty and cute, but those were only boys, who hadn't known better.

Klaus had seen the whole world through history before laying his eyes on her.

Why the hell was she holding onto Tyler? Why the hell was she thinking of Klaus?

"Just clean," she told herself, "because cleaning is the best way to clear the head."

However, her head wasn't any cleaner when Elena and Stefan arrived – with Jeremy's body. While Caroline tried to understand what happened, she couldn't help thinking of Klaus' words. "You like being strong, ageless, fearless…" She wanted to feel guilt. Maybe Jeremy is dead because she didn't give her best. Still, she couldn't ignore the lingering thought that if the others had accepted their nature like her, the hunt for that damned cure would have never taken place.

She wanted to get out. The smell was stronger by every minute, so she took up on Stefan's offer to leave for help. She run to the hospital first; she preferred to tell this Dr Fell in person.

After the hospital, she thought about going to her mom; maybe she could advise them what to do, how to do… Gosh, she was crying after Tyler mere minutes ago! How the hell it all happened? She sneaked into the Lockwood mansion, he might still be there.

Of course he wasn't. She took a moment to sit on his bed, smelling him, pretending that she wasn't left alone again. Tyler would know how to solve the problem – she thought, but after a second, she laughed out loud. Tyler never cared about problems, he created them. Like now.

She stood up; her heart was a tiny bit lighter – but when she realized it, she hardened herself again. She should feel guilty. She should help Elena. She should find Bonnie. She should grieve for Jeremy. Or, if she is so selfish (as she seems to be), she should cry for Tyler, not smiling about his incapability of giving help.

_Strong…_

She couldn't grieve. She had her life, none of these were really her mistake, but she had to face the consequences.

_Ageless…_

Damn, she was a vampire; she had all the time of the world. She knew it must be hard to lose family, she lost her father! But life goes on. A vampire must accept that not every loved one will follow them to the eternity.

_Fearless…_

"Jeremy's death is a great sorrow," she voiced her new mantra. "I, on the other hand, have other issues, too," she added quietly.

"What of your issues can be more important than a deceased friend and your beloved friend's sorrow, love?"

She jumped.

"Did I not interrupt your river of thoughts, I hope?" Klaus asked. Caroline couldn't believe that she run into him _here, _hours after their interaction.

"Actually, you do," she answered, turning toward him. "What the hell are you doing here? You have nothing to do here, it's not your house, not your property, just like Tyler is not your property!" She was rambling again. What a change…

"How rude you are, sweetheart. I thought you would appreciate my late departure, so your _boyfriend _gets more time to hide."

"And what? Did you think that he was hiding in his bedroom? What a creative mind you have!"

Caroline was fuming. Rule: she feels a little better, so the catastrophe must dance back into her life. The worst of all was that small smile in the corner of his lips, which always appeared when he talked to her…

"My creative mind suggested starting from here – he might have taken some clothes with him – so I can follow his whole path toward his very new, well hidden and secure home. However, my very creative mind only imagined if I might meet you on the way, and even my so-called creative mind would have never thought that our favorite hunter might be dead."

"Aw, so your mind is not that creative, at last," she stated. His stare was burning holes in her, to her heart… "Anyway, I need to be with my friend right now, so I leave you and your creative mind to follow Tyler. I have nothing to say to you, and I have a friend who needs me."

"Alright, love… give them my condolences also…"

"NO! You definitely DIDN'T hear it from me!" she shrieked, realizing her mistake.

"… since our great Jeremy's death is a real great sorrow for all of us!"

She rushed back to Elena's, her mom suddenly forgotten. Still, the cold wind of her speed was little to blow his smile out of her head.

She needed more cleaning, she decided. She might as well clean for the eternity.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, should I continue? :) Sky_


End file.
